vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson was one of the Original Vampires, born in the 10th century to Mikael and Esther. Kol was the fourth son, the younger brother of an unnamed deceased brother, Elijah and Finn, the older brother to Rebekah and Henrik, and the half-brother of Niklaus. Kol was a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-history The middle ages During the Middle Ages, Kol was born in a small village, now known as Mystic Falls and like the rest of his family, was a human up until his younger brother, Henrik, was killed by werewolves. It was because of this tragedy that his mother, Esther (who is the Original witch), and his father, Mikael, decided to take action to protect the rest of their family. Esther decided to perform the Immortality Spell. She then gave her children wine laced with Tatia's blood and then had Mikael kill her children. Later, Mikael forced them to feed on human blood, thus turning them into the first Original vampires. 1114 Throughout this time, Kol was in eastern Europe making the Originals famous with his actions (most likely killing or turning people indiscriminately). He would later join his family in Italy where he went to a party held at a vampire hunter named Alexander's home. He was later daggered in a surprise attack but revived by his brother Klaus (who was unaffected by the daggers thanks to his hybrid powers). Between 13th and 20th Century Kol traveled with some witches for a long period of time. Africa in the 14th century, Haiti in the 17th century, and New Orleans in the 20th century. They all knew information about Silas, who Kol believed to be very dangerous if released. He holds witches in high esteem. Somewhere in between, Kol came across a cult that worshiped Silas as a god despite the fact he would supposedly destroy the world. This is what made Kol decide to kill them all. During the 20th century, whilst living in New Orleans, their father Mikael had managed to track them down and killed many vampires in a fury, trying to locate his children. Kol was then daggerd by his brother Niklaus for unknown reasons. He was kept in a coffin for over 100 years, until he was freed by Elijah in Bringing Out The Dead. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Kol Mikaelson/Season 3|Season Three Kol Mikaelson/Season 4|Season Four The Originals Tv Series Season One TBA Personality Kol is menacing, unstable and somewhat unreasonable. He can quickly go from being a respectful gentleman to direct and aggressive. When Kol is presented to Carol Lockwood, he greets her with dignity and respect, but when Damon Salvatore is introduced to Kol, he speaks to him very condescendingly. Kol patronizes his siblings often, challenging them with snark and contempt, especially Rebekah and Niklaus. He enjoys breaking rules. He is described by Julie Plec as being "cheeky". However, despite his flaws he is shown to truly care for his family as seen when he attacked Damon for Finn's death despite Finn trying to kill him and their other siblings and when he helped his sister after she had been undaggered. When threatened by Rebekah's dagger, he's even shown to be ashamed of what his family has become. He also was upset by how quickly Rebekah seemed to move on from his death when he returned from the Other Side. He has also stated his appreciation of witches, holding them in high esteem. He seems closest to Rebekah and Niklaus, though he has stated he views some of Klaus' actions as "horrors". Though usually shown to be condescending and arrogant toward rather powerful people, such as Niklaus, Kol was shown to be genuinely intimidated and fearful of Silas. Going so far as to attempt to murder Shane in a panic, just so he'd never get the chance to free the ancient immortal. This stems from stories he used to be told when he was young about Silas and believes fully that Silas can't be stopped if he's unleashed. He would do anything to ensure that Silas would not come back, including disobeying Klaus' order to leave Jeremy Gilbert alone and even threatening his sister with the white oak stake. This seemingly irrational behavior over a legend made his siblings think his fear of Silas had driven him to paranoia. During a conversation with Elena, Kol further elaborated on his feelings about Silas. He said that he had faith in the immortal's existence unlike the rest of the world, which had lost faith in such things, now not knowing who they should fear. When Elena asked him if it was possible he was wrong about Silas, Kol simply told her that some things are better left buried. His persistence in his crusade to stop Silas' awakening ended up being his downfall, being staked by Jeremy in an attempt to make sure that Silas and the cure were never found. Physical Appearance Kol is marked by his dark hair and eyes. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be in his early twenties, somewhere between 20 - 22. He also appears to be the older than Rebekah but the youngest vampire of the males Originals, given the time he was turned into a vampire by his mother. Kol is similar to Elijah in facial features, but he looks younger. He is approximately 6'2" in height, very handsome and with a lean and athletic build. Kol shares a similar fashion sense to the rest of his family, dressing in a very high class manner. However, more along the lines of his brother, Klaus's attire, Kol dresses in a more casual manner than the older brothers of the family, Elijah and Finn, while still retaining an aristocratic style. When he was first undaggered from his coffin, he was dressed in what he was wearing in the early twentieth century; a collared shirt with a vest wound over it, and dress pants. After being awoken in modern times, Kol tended to dress in long sleeve shirts usually wearing a stylish jacket over it. Kol's hair has also been subject to change, much like his brother, Elijah. When first awoken from the coffin, Kol's hair was noticeably slicked upward while once he had adjusted to modern times, he usually gelled his hair to the side, out of his eyes. When he returned to try and stop the discovery of the cure, Kol had lessened the gel in his hair, allowing his bangs to fall more on his face, his hair parting in the middle. Relationships *Klaus and Kol (Sibling Rivalry/Cared for each other) *Elijah and Kol (Sibling Rivalry) *Rebekah and Kol (Sibling Rivalry) *Kol and Finn (Sibling Rivalry) *Kol and Esther (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Jeremy and Kol (Enemies) *Elena and Kol (Enemies) *Bonnie and Kol (Enemies) *Kol and Shane (Enemies) *Damon and Kol (Enemies) Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Original vampires are much stronger than other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. They grew stronger with time. *'Super Speed' - Original vampires are much faster than other vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. They grow faster with time. *'Super Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, regular vampires, werewolves and non-original hybrids. Their senses improve with time. *'Super Agility' - Original vampires possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. These abilities improve with time *'Super Healing' - The injuries of Original vampires heal faster than those of other vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. Original vampires also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. *'Super Durability' - Original vampires can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. No Original has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity making killing easier *'Dream Manipulation' - Original vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Mind Compulsion' - Original vampires can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and non-original hybrids. They cannot however compel any non human or non vampire. *'Immortality' - Originals do not physically age. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink, or breath. They have eternal youthful beauty with perfect features, flawless smooth skin. They also posses an almost eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - Is the only physical weapon that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an ancient white oak tree that existed during the time of the genesis of The Originals and which was used as the source of their immortality. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last white oak wood that existed, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a Sapling of the original tree to replace the old the wood of which was used to build the Wickery Bridge. *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - An enchanted silver dagger dipped in the ash of the tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. They will however also kill any normal vampire that wields them. Klaus however cannot be daggered due to his werewolf heratige. *'Sunlight' - Sunlight will burn an original but cannot kill them. All members of the original family possess lapis lazuli rings to combat this. Klaus is not affected by sunlight due to being a hybrid. *'Vervain' - Vervain prevents originals from compelling anyone on it and burns them on touch. Originals will heal very quickly from vervain wounds however. *'Stakes' - A wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an original and the original will appear as if they were dead but will revive within a few hours. *'Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they need to be invited by a person that officially lives there or the person of entitlement. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if a vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic'- It is said a witch with enough power can kill/dangerously effect a being as powerful as an original. Or create an object capable of harming an Original. Minor spells have little effect. *'Desiccation' - Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an original vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, lose most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This proccess can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. It's unknown if an original would desiccate if their heart was torn out however it seems that an originals body is indestructible therefore it is possible their hearts cannot be extracted. *'Werewolf Bite' - Where a werewolf bite can't kill Originals, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would an ordinary vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the effect only lasts for a few hours. This will not affect Klaus as he is a hybrid. Appearances Season 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Heart of Darkness'' Season 4 *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can '' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' (Corpse) *''The Walking Dead'' (Ghost) *''Graduation'' (Ghost) Name Kol is pronounced as "Cole ", old English word meaning "charcoal". Quotes :Kol (To Klaus): "Long time, Brother." :- Bringing Out The Dead ---- :Kol (To Rebekah): "Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am." :Rebekah (To Kol): "Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled..." :Rebekah (To Kol): "I am hoping you will help your baby sister out." :Kol (To Rebekah): "And spit right in the face of mother's rules?... I'm in." *smirks* :Kol (To Rebekah): "I'm itching to kill something. What are we waiting for?" :Kol (To Damon) I met a lot of people and you dont paticulary stand out. :- Dangerous Liaisons ---- :Kol (To Rebekah): "Well well well, there's our girl. Out all night! What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner. Matt, was it?!" :Kol (To Klaus): "Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun." :Meredith (To Kol): "Why don't you get lost, Kol?" :Kol (To Meredith): "Why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." :Kol (To Alaric): "Pretty sure I don't care." :Kol (To Esther and Finn): "That's lovely! We're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb! How pathetic you are, Finn!" :Kol (To Klaus about Caroline): "I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing." :- All My Children ---- :Kol (To Jeremy): "No hard feelings mate. But we're not buds." :Damon (When he sees Mary dead): "Mary." :Kol (To Damon and Elena): "Quite contrary." :Kol (To Damon and Elena): "Shame about Mary. She used to be a blast. I don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie." :Elena (To Kol): "And were you her favorite?" :Kol (To Elena): "You mean, did I turn her? I think I did! But no, wait. Maybe it was Rebekah. But there was also a Klaus period. Let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother. I know you're trying to find out who you're descended from. Now you never will." :Damon (To Kol about hitting Elena): "Don't touch her!" :Kol (To Damon): "Oh dear, I've hit a nerve!" :Kol (To Damon): "Relax darling. I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me... There, now we're even." :- Heart of Darkness ---- :Kol (To Rebekah): "Did you not hear what he said? Silas will kill us all sister." :Kol (To Rebekah): "Silas on the loose would be hell on Earth and frankly sister (pulls out White Oak Ash Stake) I don't think you could handle it." :- After School Special ---- :Kol (To Rebekah): "And then you're no better than Niklaus. Daggering siblings when you disagree with them-- Look at what this family has become. I mean, Elijah won't even show his face, he's so disgusted by our bickering. This cure has ruined us, and it hasn't even been found yet. Just imagine what would happen if it is." :- Catch Me If You Can ---- :Kol (To Jeremy): "Well I could kill you. But then I'll have to deal with the hunter's curse and I don't particular feel like being haunted for the next century. Better idea, I'll just rip off your arms." :- Catch Me If You Can '' ---- :Kol (To Bonnie): ''"No one can get to the cure, if you're too dead to find it!" :Elena (To Kol): "You're really good at that game, specially considering you've been locked up in a coffin for a hundred years." :Kol (To Elena): "I'm a quick learner, speedy reflexes. It's not much like the real thing is it? You've killed haven't you? Or are you one of those...Mary Sue vampires." :Kol (To Elena): "So are we going to talk about Silas or just...jibber jabber." :Klaus (To Kol): "Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac." :Kol (To Klaus): "Do you know that your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?" :Klaus (To Kol): "What?" :Kol (To Klaus): "Don't pretend like you're not in on it. Your obsession to find the cure clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt." :Klaus (To Kol): "I don't know what you're talking about." :Kol (To Klaus): "I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport. Then I'm coming for you." :Kol (To Jeremy): "Like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse so, I'm just going to chop off your arm. But don't worry, I'll heal you right up with a bit of blood after. Sorry about the sting." :Kol (To Jeremy): "Now which...which arm is it? Is it left or right? I'll just chop off both to be safe." :- A View To A Kill ---- :Kol: "Greetings from the dead." :Kol (To Rebekah): "Spare me the waterworks, sister. I've already watched you grieve. It lasted a full 24 hours, remember?" :Kol (To Elena): "It's lonely on the Other Side... and I swear being invisible will drive you mad. The way you couldn't see me standing in front of you, or feel my breath on your cheek as I whispered all the ways that I wished for you to suffer." :- The Walking Dead ---- :Kol: "Welcome back, it was our deaths that allowed this day to come to pass. The slaughter of innocents by the so-called hero protectors of Mystic Falls. Twelve witches, twelve hybrids, massacres performed in the name of resurrecting the immortal Silas. They risked unleashing hell on earth for their own selfish gain. And today, thats exactly what they're going to get." :Kol (To Bonnie): "Greetings, little witch." :- Graduation Trivia *Kol has some similarities to Klaus from the novels: **Both have mood changes from cheerful and amused to absolutely enraged in seconds, and they are very unpredictable. Despite their seemingly erratic and scattered personalities, they seem to be patient and methodical killers capable of elaborate plans. **Both have attacked members of the Bennett and Donovan families: Klaus attacked Vickie Bennett, and Kol attacked Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett. *Out of all the Originals, Kol was to be considered the most unstable and unpredictable. *Kol appears to be the second youngest Original since Rebekah refers to herself has his 'baby sister', and he physically appears to be younger than Klaus, who is confirmed to be younger than Elijah and Finn. *Besides Rebekah, he is the only character that refers to Klaus as "Nik". *Kol is the third member of the Original Family to die permanently, after Mikael and Finn. *Kol had been daggered three times: *#By The Five in the flashback to 1114, in The Five. *#By Niklaus Mikaelson in the early 1900s. *#By Alaric Saltzman, in All My Children. *It had yet to be revealed why Klaus had daggered Kol in the early 20th century. *Kol is the first to mention his full name in the series: "We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson." *Kol was the youngest male Original until his death, since his brother Henrik died. Now it's Klaus himself as the youngest male Original. *Kol has never met Tyler or Stefan, had limited interaction with Caroline, Alaric, and Bonnie, and extensive interaction with his siblings, Elena, Jeremy, and Damon. *Atticus Shane is Kol's only on-screen kill, though Shane ended up surviving. *Originally, it was planned that Kol would appear in the flashback in 1912, where it would reveal why Damon felt he had met Kol before, in Dangerous Liaisons. *Kol and Finn are the only Originals who weren't show perfectly in flashback when they were created. They also were mentioned but not shown in the flashback in the 1100s despite being present there at the time. *Kol and Damon have quickly developed a mutual dislike for one another. They've scuffled a number of times and it's even been acknowledged by Klaus how much Kol doesn't like Damon and Damon has very openly stated his disdain for the Original. *Prior to his death, Kol had possession of the white oak stake and had stolen all but one of the daggers so he had nearly every weapon on the planet that could truly harm him. Ironically, his ownership of the white oak stake ended up being why he was killed. *Kol had been good friends with witches centuries ago, stating how he respects witches and holds them in high esteem. *In two of Kol's attempts to murder someone, he impaled his victim. Mary Porter with a wooden baseball bat, (Heart of Darkness), and Atticus Shane with a metal pipe, (After School Special). *Kol is the first of the Original Vampires that was burned to death by the fire from being staked by the white oak stake, whereas Mikael and Finn died before the fire burned them completely. *According to Joseph Morgan, in Season Four, Klaus and Kol start off more on the same page, but Kol definitely comes in with his own objectives and motives, The two brothers do end up at odds and issuing threats at each other and it does become quite serious. http://www.tvguide.com/News/Vampire-Diaries-Joseph-Morgan-Interview-1057965 *Kol is the only Original that has had no love interest in the show, while every other Original has. *Kol is the only Original to be killed permanently by a member of The Brotherhood of the Five. *Kol is the second Original to be invited into the Gilbert House. Elijah was the first, and Klaus was the third. *Kol was the first Original to be truly scared of Silas. Klaus is the second. *Kol mentioned living with his siblings in New Orleans. The relationship with the Originals and this city will be explored in the spin-off show, The Originals. **Kol's involvement in the series via flashbacks was confirmed by Julie Plec at Comic-Con 2013. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9VDOjf2TlM&feature=c4-overview&list=UUrFesgf4Z-DbPkPU31qS-Tg *Kol rarely showed his vampire visage, only showing it twice. Tropes *And I Must Scream - Shared with family. When an Original is daggered, it leads to immediate dessication. Also when the daggers are removed, the awakening is rather painful as well. Videos The Originals and Esther are back 3x13 The Vampire Diaries PART 2 Kol and Rebekah Scenes in TVD 3x15 - Part 1|Kol & Rebekah, 3x15, 'All My Children' Vampire Diaries 3x15 - Klaus Wants To Get To Know Caroline The Vampire Diaries Elijah, Klaus and Kol try to stop their mother-"All My Children"-(3X15) Vampire Diaries 3x19 - Kol & Damon "You killed my brother, snapped my neck, humiliated me"|3x19, 'Heart of Darkness' TVD 4x12 Elena and Jeremy kill Kol and Klaus swears revenge-0 The Vampire Diaries S04E22 Kol Scenes!! Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts